I've been a very bad girl, Mr Salvatore
by Sandy1983
Summary: AU. One shot. Student Elena plays out her naughty fantasy with teacher Damon. There is a ruler involved...


**I've been a very bad girl, Mr. Salvatore!**

18 year old Elena Gilbert walked up towards the entrance of Mystic Falls High. This was one of the last times she would have to go to this shitty school. In 4 weeks, she would graduate. And then it was time to party hard!

She honestly couldn't wait. She didn't even know why she still had to attend at all; her time as a High School student was almost up, her grades were always straight A's. She could afford to miss a class or two.

But, today she had History. And she never wanted to miss History. Her History teacher was hot! At least she could look at the view!

Inside, she walked up towards her locker to pull out her books, when Caroline rushed up towards her.

"Seriously! Our time here is almost up, we have ONE hot teacher to fawn over and he is sick! He is robbing us of our hour of drooling!" she ranted.

Elena looked at her confused.

"Alaric Saltzman is sick? No! He's like the only reason I even bother coming here these last few weeks!" Elena put her two cents in.

Caroline nodded frantically.

"Yeah, no kidding. The substitute will probably be a bald, fat guy! Oh, why did I get out of bed this morning?"

Elena's shoulders hunched a little.

"Well, it's too late now. We have to go in."

Caroline pouted, but wound up following Elena towards the classroom anyway.

When they reached it, Caroline went in first and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Elena to collide with her hard back.

"Ow!" Elena snarled at her.

"That is no bald, fat guy!" she whispered to her.

Elena peered over Caroline's shoulder to see what she was talking about. When her eyes landed on HIM she immediately felt a pool of lust swirling in her stomach.

That was one hot man!

She didn't know his name, but his vision would forever be branded in her memory after she left this school. He was the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on; even hotter than Mr. Saltzman.

This man had messy, raven hair that practically begged her to run her hands through it. He had strong shoulders, a muscular chest from what she could see through his white blouse and when he bent over to collect some of his books…

"Buns of steel!" Caroline pointed out her thoughts, as she tilted her head sideways a bit to stare at his bent over form.

"I could probably bounce quarters off of it," Elena giggled.

Incredible blue eyes landed on hers, when he spotted them fangirling in the doorway. Elena swallowed hard at his intense stare.

"Would you girls mind coming in? You're blocking the doorway," he chastised them.

Without paying them anymore attention, he sat down at his desk, looking through some papers.

Elena felt a little disappointed with his attitude. So this was a teacher that wouldn't let anything slide. When she looked at the stubble on his firm jaw, she knew this man would not take shit from anyone.

She quickly hurried over towards her seat, grabbing her books out of her bag.

"Morning, class! My name is Damon Salvatore. I'll be filling in for Mr. Saltzman today," the hot-ass teacher started off.

He wrote his name down on the blackboard and turned to face his class.

"I read through Mr. Saltzman's lesson plans and saw that he left off with the battle of Willow Creek. I would like to discuss that today."

Elena groaned. He really meant business! No slouching off today.

As Mr. Salvatore talked, Elena found her mind wandering. How could any man be this sexy? It should be a sin! Those blue eyes could make any woman drop her panties in 2 seconds flat.

Caroline nudged her a bit as she caught her staring.

"Mind out of the gutter!" she whispered with a wink.

Elena smirked deviously at her and grabbed her note book. She needed to share her thoughts with Caroline.

She quickly scribbled down how hot she thought he was and how she would love to have him on his desk. With a smirk, she was ready to hand it over to Caroline, when Mr. Salvatore spotted her.

"Are you handing out information you would like to share, Miss…," Mr. Salvatore stopped for a second to catch her name on the list Mr. Saltzman left behind.

"Miss Gilbert?"

Elena turned as red as a tomato. No way was she telling what that note said! She would rather die!

Mr. Salvatore got up from his seat and sauntered over to where she was sitting. Before she could react, he snatched the piece of paper from her hand and to her utter horror, he began to read it. His eyes were scanning over the words without betraying anything. His face remained emotionless and blank.

Elena wanted to curl up and die at that moment. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. This was NOT happening! This teacher was reading her most private thoughts about him in the middle of a class room!

Caroline looked at her in a sympathetic and helpless way. There was no guessing what this man would do right now. Still a shade of crimson, Elena waited for what he had to say.

Mr. Salvatore folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"I'll see you after school, Miss Gilbert," he casually said as he turned around and walked away from her.

Elena frowned.

"Am I in detention, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked him.

Mr. Salvatore sat back down behind his desk and didn't even look up anymore when he answered her: "Yep."

"I am so sorry!" Caroline whispered her way.

Elena buried her head in her hands. This was by far the worst experience in her entire High School Career…..

The day went on and on as Elena got more nervous about meeting Mr. Salvatore after school. What the heck would he say to her? Would he bring up the note? O please, don't let him bring up the note!

When the clock finally struck three, she almost wobbled over towards his classroom. Her throat was dry, her stomach was churning and her hands were shaking.

He was sitting behind his desk, looking through some homework, when she walked in.

"Mr. Salvatore? I'm here for detention," she almost squeaked.

"Close the door behind you and sit down. I'll be with you in a second," he gruffly said. Again, he never looked up at her.

Elena nervously wrung her hands together as she walked over towards one of the desks and patiently waited. She bit her lip as the silence positively screamed at her. Why was he doing this? She felt bad enough as it was. Why make her wait for what he had to say for so long?

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he put the homework in a stack on his desk and looked into her eyes. Her heart immediately skipped a beat. Why was this asshole so gorgeous?

He carefully folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"So, I read somewhere that you are having sexy thoughts about me," he started off.

Elena frowned.

Wait. What? Was a teacher supposed to say that? Wasn't he supposed to chastise her for not paying attention and letting her hot thoughts on fucking him on his desk slide? His face didn't betray anything, so she just waited for what was to come.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Salvatore! I know I was supposed to be paying attention in class," she tried to smooth things over.

"Yes, you were supposed to do that. Instead, you chose to act this way. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elena swallowed something. What exactly was she supposed to say?

"I've been bad?" she tried to joke.

Mr. Salvatore got up from his seat and walked over towards the other side of his desk. He sat down on it, crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down.

"Yes, you've been very bad," he darkly said.

Elena's heart skipped several beats at his words. Did she hear him correctly? Did he really say that?

She coyly bit her lip and tried to find a way to test him. She needed to be sure.

"Do I need to be punished?"

It became quiet after that. It made Elena wonder if she had been wrong here. But then he opened his mouth.

"Yes, you do."

His scratchy voice shot straight down to her core and she began to feel wetness pooling in her panties. Mr. Salvatore wanted to play!

"And how do you intend to punish me?" she coyly said.

Mr. Salvatore got up from his desk and strode over towards her. Elena didn't back down and kept on looking into his eyes. She wasn't so nervous anymore. This, she knew how to do!

"Get up!" he ordered.

Giddily, Elena got out of her seat and stood in front of him. O, the anticipation was delicious!

"Walk over to my desk and lean down on it, your hands flat on the surface," Mr. Salvatore told her.

Elena almost skipped towards his desk and did as she was told. It was quiet behind her. She didn't hear him at all. What was he doing?

Just as she wanted to turn her head to look over her shoulder, he was behind her and roughly pulled her hips against his. She instantly felt how hard he was and let out a hiss.

"Yes! Mr. Salvatore!" she moaned.

He blanketed her body with his own and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Now whatever will I do with you, Miss Gilbert? You were downright evil today. You come in here, wearing that impossibly short skirt. You undress me with your eyes, you write out your dirty fantasy with me in the middle of a class room. You need to learn your lesson. You can not do that again!"

Elena shivered as his breath tickled her ear. He ran his hands up her torso, before stopping at her breasts. Her nipples screamed out for him to touch them, already poking through her top.

"Please, Mr. Salvatore. Please punish me!" she begged him.

She heard him chuckle behind her, before letting his right hand slide down towards her thigh, stroking it. His fingers left a trail of fire on her skin.

"Take off your panties," he ordered her.

Elena immediately complied, reaching down to slide the material down her legs.

"Good girl. Now spread your legs."

Elena put her hands back on the desk, before spreading her legs for him.

She heard him grab something, before feeling something cold and hard stroking the insides of her thighs; and it wasn't his cock.

Wait, was that a ruler?

He carefully teased her flesh, before reaching her pulsating sex. She felt him push it against her hot folds, sliding back and forth a bit. It made Elena's legs almost buckle, and she let out a loud moan.

Was she seriously riding a ruler here?

She moved her hips back and forth, enjoying the feeling of the ruler pressed intimately against her. But then it stopped and before she could protest, he suddenly smacked it against her butt cheek.

"Ow!" she complained.

"You deserve it. No goodies until you've been punished, Miss Gilbert."

Elena remained in her position, waiting for the next blow. It was actually turning her on a bit; him spanking her. She raised her ass high in the air, the anticipation almost killing her.

SMACK!

She reared forward when the object hit her other butt cheek. Okay, it was making her seriously hot! She felt her juices flowing freely as he continued to spank her a few more times.

"Okay, you're been punished enough. Time for your reward," he whispered in her ear.

Elena shuddered and waited for his next move.

She heard him take off his pants, before feeling him positioning himself at her centre. He rubbed his cock back and forth between her folds a few times, before sliding himself in slowly, inch by glorious inch.

They both let out a long, guttural moan when he reached the hilt.

"You feel incredible!" he groaned.

Elena could only nod in agreement. He began to thrust back and forth, grasping her hips in a bruising grip. She latched on to his desk, careful not to fall forward with the force of his lovemaking.

His long length inside of her felt amazing; he touched all of the right places. Within minutes, she felt like she was ready to come.

"I love the sound of sex. The slippery noises your womanhood makes as it gloves my dick," he breathed.

She had to agree on that one. She was so wet; it was like a slip and slide between her legs! She rolled her hips against him in earnest. She wanted him to come with her. She wanted to feel his explosion inside of her.

He was really far gone, she could feel it. His steady rhythm faltered and he began to jackhammer his way inside of her.

"Oh, Damon!" she screeched as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm tingle.

"Call me Mr. Salvatore," he rasped in her ear.

That was it. She was done. With those words and a few hard thrusts, she was hurled over the edge.

"MR. SALVATOOOORE!"

He wasn't far behind. His seed was ripped from him, shooting deep inside of her. He gave a few weak thrusts, before finally collapsing over her back.

"That was sensational," Elena groaned.

"It was. You should be a bad girl more often, Miss Gilbert," he agreed.

He pulled out of her and started pulling his pants back up and Elena went in search of her panties on the floor. She spotted them underneath the desk and slipped back in them.

"I hope you learned your lesson and will pay attention in class next time, Miss Gilbert," were his final words as he sat back down at his desk as if nothing had ever happened between them. As if this had been a normal detention.

"I have, Mr. Salvatore. I'll be good."

With those words she left his classroom, a giddy smirk on her face. When Caroline spotted her, she rushed over towards her, a worried frown on her face.

"O my god! I waited for you, hun! I felt so sorry for you! Was he a jerk to you? Damn, this day started off bad and it only became worse as it dragged on!" she ranted.

Elena just smiled.

"Honey, this was the best day I have ever had!"

**A/N: No worries. I haven't strayed from my other stories. In fact, I'm working on Now and Then as we speak. But this was something I wrote as a joke to entertain my friends Laynaa and Mirna. It was months ago when I wrote this, but I've finally succumbed to the pressure of my two dear friends in their desire to have me publish this. Enjoy!**

**Twitter: Sandy1983**


End file.
